Smirks
by BeatleMania1966
Summary: James Potter was an infinity that Lily Evans could not be rid of. And within this infinity there were a limitless amount of smirks that she wasn't entirely sure that she minded. Companion piece to Smiles.


**Smirks**

**James Potter was an infinity that Lily Evans could not be rid of. And within this infinity there were a limitless amount of smirks that she wasn't entirely sure that she minded.**

**A/N: JKR's. **

**This is a followup installment of my story _Smiles. _You do not have to read it, but for those of you that have there is a scene in this story that is sort of an aftermath of that story.**

**Enjoy.**

James Potter never merely smiled.

He did not own the disposition that would allow one to casually smile because James Potter was not a casual person. He composed himself in such a way that there was nothing nonchalant or accidental about the eccentricities that constructed James Potter. He was confident in himself and everything he did that a simple smile was not good enough for him.

And so, he _smirked._

Lily Evans could not account the number of times that James had turned the attention of his smirk towards her. His smirk was limitless in the infinity of the time that they were forced to spend together. And the moments that they were bound together did feel infinite to Lily. But there were moments that stood still within their infinity that James Potter had etched his smirk in her mind. And in these moments she was not sure she minded being chained to him.

_First Year:_

Hogwarts was far bigger than Lily had ever imagined it being. The hallways were never ending and seemed only to lead into further hallways. If one took a wrong turn it was like being trapped in a maze and this was the exact state Lily found herself in.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness."

Lily whirled around in every direction but could find no familiarity in the castle walls to help her find her way. It was the very first day of classes and she was on the verge of being late to Transfiguration and had gotten the distinct impression from the sorting that this was not a professor she was to cross. Even on the first day. Lily's hands flew to her hair and tugged on her red locks as her eyes welled up with tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Evans?"

Lily swirled towards the sound of her surname being called and came face to face with a mess of jet black hair.

"Potter!"

Granted, Potter had not made the best impression on her during the train ride over but he was comfort in the midst of the unfamiliar which,years later, she would use as reasoning for why she tackled him in a hug that very moment.

"Are you los- ahhh!"

There was an audible _crash!_ as Lily flung herself towards Potter and enveloped him in a hug that caused him to lose his footing and sent them both tumbling over.

"Evans!"

"Oh thank goodness! I have no idea where I am and I'm going to be late for Transfiguration!" The tears finally spilled over as Lily tightened her grip around Potter's neck. "It's the first day of classes! I can't get detention on the first day! I can't get detention at all!"

"Evans! Evans, calm down!" Potter was very well practiced when it came to the art of comforting a woman. Lily could tell by the way he awkwardly patted her back. "If you let me up we can walk together and we will make it on time."

Lily lifted herself slightly from Potter and seemed to notice for the first time the position they were in. A blush tinted her cheeks as she hastily wiped the tears from her face. Potter stood first and extended a hand to Lily which she took and quickly let go of once she was on her feet. They began walking down the halls and Lily was impressed with how Potter seemed to know exactly where he was heading and which direction to follow.

"Thank you, Potter. I'd, uh, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone the state I worked myself into."

"Evans! I'm a Potter and Potter's pride themselves in being gentlemen!"

Lily snorted at his retort and bit her lip to hide a small smile.

When she looked out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Potter took no mind to hide the smirk that was clearly plastered on his face.

It would be the first time she would not mind his smirk.

_Second Year:_

"Potter, Evans! You two are paired up for this lesson!"

Lily inwardly groaned at Professor Flitwick's instructions but nonetheless got up to move closer to Potter. Him and his mates had increasingly become a pain to her. Their main existence seemed to be only to cause mischief and destruction.

And to annoy her.

There were few silver linings when it came to Potter.

"All right, Evans?" Potter asked her as she took the empty seat to his left. He had his right elbow propped on the table and his head relaxed in his hand.

"Just looking for a silver lining."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Potter raised an eyebrow which disappeared into his messy fringe but decided not to question her further. They both turned their attention towards Flitwick and awaited instruction.

"Now," Flitwick began clapping his tiny hands together. "Today you will be learning the Disarming Charm. Please note that I will not be alarmed if you do not get this today. It is something that we will study over the next few class periods. This charm causes whatever your opponent is holding at the time, in today's case a wand, to fly out of their reach. What you are looking for is a jet of bright red light. To achieve this you must say _with feeling _expelliarmus! The motion you are to make is a swish and twirl, like so!"

After demonstrating several times Flitwick allowed the students to spread out with their respected partners.

"Go easy on me, Evans!" Potter declared raising a hand to his brow in a fake faint.

His mates snickered from close by while Lily decided a roll of her eyes would be a fair retort.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily cried, and while Flitwick had mentioned that it would not be likely that they would accomplish the charm today let alone on the first try, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in herself.

She heard snickering again but this time it wasn't from Potter's lousy mates. It was from the Slytherins that they were sharing class with and somehow this seemed to bother her more.

"Stupid mudblood doesn't even belong here."

"Hey! Watch it, Avery!"

Lily was so surprised to hear Potter taking up for her that it caused the tears that were prickly in her eyes to withdrawal. Potter must have noticed that they had gotten to her because he closed the gap between them quickly.

"Hey, don't listen to them yeah? They're all just jealous that you are top of our year and they aren't being shown favoritism just because they were born with, what _they _call mind you, good blood."

Lily looked down at her feet before responding.

"You were born with good blood."

"Evans, I was born awesome. Which is something I think you suffer from as well. So in my eyes, we are equal," said James without missing a beat.

"Equally awesome?" asked Lily not exactly meeting his gaze but not looking at her feet either.

"Exactly. Now, just take their ignorance and use it as motivation."

James trotted back towards his spot and Lily took a few deep breaths to steady herself. The Slytherins were still chuckling to themselves. They were apparently pleased that they had gotten to her. Lily glared at them before focusing on Potter who attempted the disarming charm towards her which held the same response that hers did.

"Nice one, Potter!"

"I haven't even seen you try, Avery. What's a matter? Can't figure out how to move your wand and speak at the same time?"

"If you want to see what I'm capable of doing, Potter, perhaps you would like to arrange a meeting after hours tonight?"

"Why don't we just settle this here?"

Avery began advancing his way towards Potter before Lily could tell either of them to knock it off. Avery's wand was drawn, and while Lily was certain that Avery didn't know enough spells to do any actual damage, she didn't trust Potter enough to completely discard his wand in favor of a fist fight. And so, without thinking it through fulling, she drew her own wand.

"_Expellarimus!" _

Lily's cry was loud enough to silence the entire classroom and everyone's head turned in the direction of the far corner of the class to see two wands go flying in the air and Lily catch them.

"Ms. Evans! Bravo! I can't believe it! The very first day!"

Flitwick was practically jumping for joy at the progress his student had made unaware that a fight had sparked it. Lily looked at the two wands in her hands before looking back up towards Potter who was smirking at her.

He looked proud.

"Nice one, Evans!"

_Third Year:_

The student's of Hogwarts were all abuzz which was nothing abnormal.

The rumor mill in the school ran constantly and was, for the most part, a reliable source to get information from.

Lily Evans had learned many things from the rumor mill during her time at Hogwarts. She had learned from Mary who heard from Alice who heard from Marlene herself that Marlene had received her first period during first year. Therefore, making her a woman before the rest of the group.

She had also learned from Severus that Avery had tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team only to fail miserably and although Lily knew she herself would suffer from the same fate she couldn't help but laugh.

There was also the time at the beginning of the year the Florence was caught snogging with her boyfriend. Bertha Jorkins was the one to break this story to the masses of Hogwarts who, normally would not be a credible source, but had a picture this time to back her story.

Yes, the rumor mill normally served has a wealth of information for the students of Hogwarts and this is why Lily Evans was concerned.

Because there was a rumor going around about her.

A rumor stating that James Potter was going to ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend.

"_Mary! _This _cannot _be happening!"

"I don't see what you're so upset about. He's not bad looking."

"His personality completely overrides his looks. He's a prick and a bully."

"You're only in third year, Lily. It's not like you're going to marry the boy. It's just a small date. Hardly a date. We're so young."

Lily was about to argue that being young did not mean she couldn't have standards when they were interrupted by a voice.

"'Lo, ladies!"

James Potter was standing before them looking smug as ever. His hand flew to his hair which was a habit he had acquired this year but seemingly only when he was in the presence of Lily. Which for her was far too much recently.

"Hello Potter!"

Lily refused to acknowledge Potter unlike Mary the traitor and instead attempted to shove her friend in any direction that was away from Potter.

"Mary, _move!"_

"Evans, I was wondering if we could have a word?"

"I don't think that's-"

"I was actually leaving so this would be a perfect time for you to talk to Lily!"

"_Mary! _MARY! Get back here!"

But Mary had practically ran back in the direction of the castle leaving Lily alone with the one person she had been trying to avoid all day. Lily turned her attention back to Potter who, she assumed, found the whole situation comical by the grin that was spread across his face.

_Bloody prick._

"So, Evans I am about to present to you a wonderful opportunity to go on your very first date with me. The James Potter."

"Wouldn't it be your first date too?"

"Evans! You wouldn't ruin the reputation I'm working so hard on building, would you?"

"I think you're doing that for yourself, Potter."

Potter threw his head back and cackled loudly in amusement at her remark and Lily took the opportunity to start her decent back towards the castle. Her pace was fast but she had misjudged that Potter's stride had quickened due to his growth spurt that had occurred over the summer and he was quickly by her side once again.

"What do you say, Evans? Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Why are you always right beside me?"

"That's where I belong."

Lily stopped in her tracks and faced Potter. She hated that she had to look up at him now but she forced herself to. She had to make him see that she had standards and that he simply could not meet them. He would never meet them. She noticed maybe for the first time ever that his eyes were hazel as she forced her own emerald ones to look at them.

"Listen, Potter. I'm only going to explain this to you once. You and I will never work. I'm 13 and know that. There's no reason wasting any dates on me, let alone your _first _date, because it will be a disaster. _We _will be a disaster. This colossal thing that leaves so much chaos in it's wake. I look at you and I just can't see myself with you. You're rude, a bully, and arrogant."

"Don't forget handsome."

"_But _the point is, Potter, that I will not go on this date with you. I will never go on a date with you. So you should turn your attention towards more suitable prey. Bertha Jorkins is available I do believe."

Lily paused to look at Potter. They stared at one another for a while and Lily wondered if he had taken in anything that she had said or if he simply enjoyed staring at her until Potter finally spoke.

"_That _was the single most honest thing anyone has said to me, Evans. And perhaps the first time someone has told me no."

"It won't be the last from me."

"I like you, Evans. I think I like you more for being completely direct with me. No one is honest with me like that. It's very _brave _of you."

"Brave?"

"Yes, brave."

Lily was startled that he seemed to enjoy being shot down so. But she was also flattered that he thought her brave for declining his date. She felt like a traitor as her ego boosted a little from his praise. It was the first time anyone had called her brave. She slowly backed away and in her confusion nearly tripped over a rock in the ground. She had no response for him and so she turned and quickened her pace towards the castle.

"I'm still not giving up, Evans!"

She peered back when she thought he would surely be gone but of course he was standing there.

Smirking at her with that same proud look he wore in Charms last year.

_Fourth Year:_

"I've come to refer to him as the _inevitable infinity. _He is completely unavoidable no matter how hard I try, and any time I am forced to be near him the moments seem to tick on and on. Honestly, I feel as though fate has me chained to him at times. It's as though _something, somewhere _is trying to work us together and we just cannot mesh. We are two different puzzle pieces."

"I detest this conversation topic."

Lily glanced down at her hot chocolate mug before turning her attention back to Severus who was sitting opposite of her. He wore a grimace on his face but that was nothing new to anyone who knew Severus Snape. He _always _grimaced. But to Lily, who knew him inside and out, could tell that something else was there hidden in his contorted facial expression. Severus was that only one who shared the same feeling of disdain towards Potter. He was the only other person who could look past his arrogance and see him the way that Lily did. But even when Lily tried to talk to Severus about how the time she was forced to be around Potter was a thorn in her side he became..._jealous._

Lily could not understand the jealously but she knew that is what he was trying to keep buried under his scowl. She did not return Potter's affections nor did she give in to his advances. But it was almost as if Severus thought that one day she would cave. Potter was relentless but so was she.

"You're my best friend," spoke Lily finally. "You're the only one I can talk to about this."

"I just feel like we would both benefit if the subject of Potter was completely avoided."

Lily bit her lip but pried no further into the topic.

"Perhaps you're right, Severus. I think I should probably be going now anyway. I have a lot of homework that needs to be finished."

"Lily, I-"

"Look, here come Avery and Knott to take my place like normal. I really better be going. You can't have them see you associating with someone like me."

"Lily!"

But Lily had already turned her back towards him and began her march towards the castle grounds. Lily knew she was being, for lack of a better term, _bitchy_ but she couldn't help but feel like their was a wedge being placed between her and her best friend. He was constantly spending his time Avery and Knott and Lily knew that they were messing with something that was much bigger than them. She just couldn't place a quill on what it was. But whatever it was that Severus had began to invest his time in had caused him to decrease his own time with her. That was why they agreed to spend the day at Hogsmeade together. To catch up with one another and Lily had hoped for some good ole Potter bashing to be included. But Sev seemed to want to cut the topic out completely and she wished that it were that easy. He had increasingly been a growing annoyance to her worse than previous years. He seemed to be everywhere she was and to invest his time in figuring out her schedule and her likes. He had also taken to asking her out more frequently and each time more extravagant than the last. The last time he attempted to ask her on a date had involved fireworks, replacing the entire student supply of pumpkin juice with champagne, and a releasing of some sort of winged animal that Lily still was uncertain of.

"Whatever it was nearly got caught in my hai- _ahhhh!"_

Lily suddenly found herself on her back with a mouth full of snow. Apparently lost in her own thoughts she had walked straight into a snowball fight on the trail that lead from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts. She laid sprawled out on her back for a moment in an attempt to get her head to stop swimming from the fall before someone was abruptly peering over top of her.

Someone with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and square glasses.

"_Potter!" _cried Lily angrily. The effect of her anger was lost, however, when all that came out was sputtering from the snow.

"Evans, what are you doing on your back?"

"What am I doing on my back?" questioned Lily after spitting out the rest of the snow. _"What am I doing on my back?"_

"That's what I just asked you," said Potter extending a hand towards Lily which she swatted at before standing to her feet.

"I'm on my back because someone saw fit to throw a snowball at my _face!"_ Lily exclaimed pressing a finger into Potter's chest which he looked down at blinking several times before responding.

"A snowball?"

"_Yes, Potter! _A snowball! Have you grown even more incompetent since this morning?"

"You were hit with a snowball?"

"Merlin's beard, yes! Wait-what are you doing?"

Potter didn't answer her right away but instead grabbed her hand and dashed behind a wall of snow that Lily supposed he had built dragging her with him all the while.

"Potter! What's going on?"

"You, Evans, have been targeted for a snowball fight."

"A snowball fight?"

"It's where you pack snow together so that it forms-"

"_I know what a snowball fight is! I want to know why I'm being subjected to one!"_

Potter smirked at her and ran his hand through his hair before replying.

"Sirius must have seen you walking down the path and got you. Alas, Evans! It appears the universe has decided to pair us together for this fight!"

"No! No way in _hell _am I going to be fighting in any sort of fight with you. I'd rather be on the opposite team. I'd _rather _be at the castle studying."

"Such a prude. You see, Evans, everyone else has abandoned me in favor of Sirius' team. It would be highly upsetting if you too left me in my time of need."

"I'm not a prude!"

"Prove it," stated Potter simply.

Lily paused for a moment biting her lip. If Severus saw her participating in a childish game with Potter he would have every right to call her a hypocrite. But who was he to judge who she spend her time with even if it was just for a snowball fight? He had been dabbling in something in secret for quite some time now with the others in his house and had paid no mind to the damage it was doing to their friendship. Severus would not approve of such a immature game nor would he approve of the company.

"Black did hit me in the face with a snowball. I suppose it should be him who pays for it."

"That's my girl!"

"I'm not your girl!"

"Highly debatable,"Potter said cheerfully before standing up. "Now, come on! SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"Potter," hissed Lily pulling him down by the scarf around his neck and ignoring the choking sounds he was making. "The first rule of snowballs fights is to never announce your presence. Honestly, this is probably why everyone else left you."

"Evans! You've participated in a snowball fight?"

"Of course. Who hasn't? I have a sister you know. Now come on. Prepare some ammo and follow my lead. "

While Potter packed several snowballs together Lily peaked her head around the snow-wall to survey the area. She could not immediately determine where the other three morons were hiding but figured if Potter and her waited long enough they would make their presence known to them. Petunia always got tired of waiting and would accidentally crunch some snow or break a twig. Lily suspected three antsy boys would cave sooner than her sister. And found herself to be right when she heard the sound of something heavy collapsing on top of snow.

Pettigrew.

The fat lump had apparently been trying to seek out where they were and completely fallen over. Lily felt slightly sorry for him as he struggled face down in the snow but remembered that this was war.

"There's Peter," whispered Potter thankfully. "Should we?"

"No. He's the weakest. If we go after him right now Black and Lupin will murder us. Eventually Lupin should feel sorry for him at some point and-"

"Look!"

Lily turned and sure enough Lupin was crouching low to the ground to help his comrade. Lily knew Lupin's good nature would get the best of him but what she was betting on was Black to come after the both of them. Black would not be as quite with his movements as Lupin.

_Crunch, crunch._

Bingo.

Lily looked at Potter who was grinning. Without thinking she returned the grin before both of them charged around the snow-wall with their hands full of snowballs.

Lily would realize many things later that day. She would realize she had never in her life heard someone scream so much like a girl as Sirius Black. She would learn that she still had a good arm after several years. Lily would also realize that day that she had not had so much fun in a while and found it hard to fathom that she had fun with those who normally cause her such discomfort.

But the thing that stuck out the most was how well Potter and her worked together during the snowball fight and perhaps (a great perhaps) maybe they could mesh together on certain things.

She fell asleep that night thinking of the smirk he shared with her after the snowball fight and smiled into her pillow before drifting off to sleep.

_Fifth Year:_

_Stupid, stupid bloody prats. All of them! Honestly. _

Lily sat in her bed with the drapes pulled all around her to shut the world out as she cried. She was determined to never leave her room again. Not after being completely humiliated in front of practically the entire student body. Lily pulled her legs closer to her and laid her head on her knees and let a shaky sob escape her lips. She knew that there was a wall being built between her and Severus for quite some time. Each brick being placed there by the difference in their blood and their differing views of equality. She had just never expected it to blow up so publicly or so nastily.

"Evans?"

Lily jumped upon hearing her name being called. The shock grew even more when she realized the voice belonged to someone who shouldn't even _be_ in the girl's dormitory in the first place.

"Potter?"

Lily's question was met with the sound of shuffling feet outside of her drapes. She hastily wiped the tears away from her face before opening her curtain to reveal that James Potter was indeed in the girl's dormitory looking more bashful than Lily had ever seen him. She watched as he look in her tear stained face and disheveled appearance. He blushed and ran a hand through his hair quickly.

"Lily I-"

"How'd you get up here?"

Potter looked shocked that she was actually talking to him. She supposed he probably assumed she would be royally pissed at him which normally resulted in several items flying at his head. He regained his composer after a moment and gave her a lopsided grin.

"A Marauder never reveals his secrets, my lady."

"Your broom is propped against the window."

"Shite. Lily, I had to see you," he began sitting opposite of her on the bed. "I'm so sorry about what happened out there by the lake. I made a complete arse out of myself and embarrassed you."

"You flew up here to see me?"

"Yes, Lily, didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"You're calling me Lily."

"Honestly woman I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry and I'm not even sure I'm getting through to you."

The smallest smile appeared on her face. Admittedly, early she had been furious with Potter but he was not the reason for her tears. He was not the reason her heart was breaking and had been breaking for a while. He had never been the reason for her heart to hurt. Yes, he always made an arse out of himself but he was a good guy where it counted she realized.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Lily," James started reaching out to grab her hand. When she didn't pull back he continued. "You have every right to be mad at me. I was a complete burk out there. A bully. Everything you've ever said I was, I was out there by the lake today."

"Then some good has come out of today. If you've realized that," said Lily squeezing his hand slightly.

"I caused you to lose your best friend."

He said it so quietly and quickly that Lily was not sure that she heard him at first. She let out a shaky breath that she had been holding after he said it.

"_You _did not cause the drift between Sev- _Snape_ and I. It had been growing over the past few years. He's in to deep with this dark art rubbish and I don't fit the standard that his mentors are putting in his head. I'm bad blood. You didn't make him call me a mudblood today."

Potter's face grew dark and the hand that was still intertwined with hers tightened it's grip.

"He shouldn't have called you that."

"But he did and it's better for me to know now how he feels about me than to get hurt worse later down the road."

Potter nodded. He let go of her hand slowly and stood. Lily stood with and hugged her arms around her. She missed the comfort of his hand holding hers.

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

"Positive...so, you flew all the way up to the girl's dorm just to see me?"

"Evans! Don't flatter yourself!"

He was smirking.

_Sixth Year:_

Lily charged down the stairs leading from her dormitory to the common room. In her hand she clutched a letter that she intended to burn in the fireplace.

_How could she? Is there no shred of humanity in her at all?_

She charged down the last few steps and quickened her stride towards the fireplace. She took no notice that the area around the fireplace was occupied until she had crumpled the bloody letter in her hand a prepared to chuck it into the flames and felt a hand grab her elbow.

"All right, Evans?"

She should have known that the universe would choose the one moment she was mentally unstable to add to the list of infinities.

"Potter!"

His eyes held no spark of amusement but instead held an emotion that Lily had only seen grace his face a few times. He looked concerned. His eyes darted from the letter damaged in her hand, to the fireplace she had intended for it's method of execution, to her face which she was sure looked frantic.

"Whatcha got there, Evans?"

Lily considered responding with a sarcastic remark but instead tears that she had promised herself she would not cry started to fall down her cheeks. She could only imagine what Potter must be thinking of her at this moment.

"Evans!"

She closed her eyes and attempted to will the tears to subside when suddenly she felt a pair of arms go around her and pull her close. She buried her head in Potter's shirt and let out a shattered sob.

"My-my parents died-"

"I remember you left for a week to attend to their arrangements," said Potter stroking her hair lightly.

"Yes, well, my sister has been living in their house and she is selling everything in it. Her and her whale of a fiancee are moving in after they are married and she told me I had to get all of my stuff out by _tonight_ or it would gone in the morning!"

"Well, we will just have to go get it then won't we? It's only lunch time. There's plenty of time!"

Lily raised her head to look up at Potter's face.

"Potter, we can't do that. We can't _leave _castle grounds. Not only is it against the rules, but it's impossible!"

"Ah, Evans! Nothing is impossible for a Marauder!"

Lily should have known that Potter was right. Potter was always right. Within ten minutes he had assembled the rest of the Marauders (by literally screaming "Marauders assemble!" into some strange mirror while a baffled Lily Evans watched on) and shoved her into a secret passageway that led into Hogsmeade where they were all five standing.

"Potter! It's not a Hogsmeade weekend! It's not even the weekend! You're going to get us expelled!"

"Relax, Evans." replied Black who was stretched across a bench. "We've got a fool proof plan."  
"A fool proof plan, planned by a bunch of fools? Isn't that a contradiction?"

"Hey! I'm offend!"

"Sorry, Remus."

"What exactly is this plan any-"

Lily's question was cut off by an owl swooping down and landing on Potter's arm. It had a package tied to it's leg and when Potter unwrapped it and sent the owl on it's way, Lily could see that it was a teacup.

"A teacup? _This _is your fool proof plan?"

Potter chuckled slightly before slinging an arm over Lily's shoulders.

"This, Evans my lady, is a portkey. I got ahold of my father who works for the ministry and let him know about your _situation _and he agreed to owl me one over. I sent him the address that you told me."

Lily's face brightened at once.

"Potter! That's, that's _brilliant!"_

"I have my moments! Now, it's going to be activated in about five minutes so we should all grab on. Once we are done it will bring us back to this spot."

Lily's last thought before she felt the pull on her navel was how incredible Potter could be when he wasn't being a complete prat.

The next moment Lily found herself sprawled on her back and she was met with the upside down view of her home. Her _old _home, she reminded herself. Still laying on the ground, she took a deep breath.

And then another.

And then another.

"Evans?"

"Yes, Pettigrew?"

"Aren't-aren't you going to get up?" he squeaked.

"I think I'll stay down here."

The only face she could see from her view on her back was Potter's who raised an eyebrow down at her.

"This isn't the Evans I know."

This way true. The Evans all of them knew was a feisty fireball. But when it came to _Petunia _Evans, well, Lily had a hard time being brave when it came to her sister. It was her stuff in the house though and she had every right to what was hers. All her nice summer clothes were still in there and she couldn't just go nude all summer.

"Help me up," Lily said to Potter extending a hand which he took and hoisted her up. Once she was up she took another deep breathe but only allowed herself the one. "Okay, okay here I go."

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" questioned Remus.

"No, not right now. Not until I need help getting my stuff. She might feel threatened if four men are with me at the door."

"Hear that, lads! We're men!"

"Well, three men and a Sirius Black."

Lily could not join in on the joke with the boys as she strode to the door. Once she reached the door she wasn't sure what she should do. Should she knock? This was once her home, but now it belonged to her sister. The door would not open anyway when she tried to see if it was unlocked. She settled for the doorbell. She could hear slow footsteps and turned to make sure that the others were still behind her. She was met with four thumbs up.

"Lily?" Petunia questioned opening the door and then came out on the front porch with her sister. She peered back suspiciously at the company Lily had brought.

"They're here to help me with my stuff," said Lily feeling small in her big sister's presence.

"I honestly didn't expect you to come."

"You told me I had to get my stuff out by tomorrow morning."

"So I did."

Lily wrapped her arms around her and bounced on the balls of her feet before speaking again.

"Petunia, we're sisters. It shouldn't be like-"

"You have a half hour to collect your stuff and then I want you out of here. They aren't allowed in this house."

"I can't carry everything! My bag is charmed to extend but-"

"Don't speak like that at my house!"

"All I said was 'charmed'. Mentioning magic is not going to get you infected."

Lily glanced down at her mother's garden and began wondering if perhaps her childhood possessions were worth all this when something caught her eye.

"Petunia, what happened to all the lilies in mum's garden?"

"I pulled them up. Dreadfully ugly flowers if you ask me."

And at that moment something inside Lily snapped. The wild anger the coursed through her when she received the letter returned.

"Lilies are a beautiful flower," Lily grumbled softly.

"Lily, you know I hate your mumbling."

"I SAID 'LILIES ARE A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!'" Lily screamed marching over and picking up a vase full of petunias and throwing it on the ground. "Was that loud enough for you?"

"Lily control yourself!"

"Lilies are a hell of a lot prettier than petunias!" shrieked Lily grabbing another vase of petunias but this time tossing them at her sister's head which she dodged and they went smashing against the house.

Only when Lily heard the cheers of "GO EVANS!" behind her did she remember that she had an audience.

"You four! Get up to my room! Second on the right. I need help!"

"Yes ma'am!" they all said cheerfully before sauntering up the stairs.

It wasn't until later in the common room with the five of them sitting around the fire with all of Lily's belongings that Lily was able to find the humor in the entire situation. The boys, however, had not stopped talking about it since it had happened.

"Merlin, did you see the arm Evans had!"

"I almost thought that vase was going to smash into your sister's face, Lily."

"Remind me to be careful around you in Herbology."

Lily smiled down at her hot chocolate that they had snuck out of the kitchens and looked up when she felt a hand stroke her hair.

"That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen. I'm proud of you, Evans." said Potter.

He was smirking.

And this time Lily smirked back.

_Seventh Year:_

_We've got a ball to plan now, my lady._

Bloody balls.

Lily Evans hated the thought of a ball.

She hated the thought of planning a ball even more.

But she had made a commitment to plan one (or rather been forced into a commitment) and now that the planning process was said and done all that was left to do was attend and enjoy it. With her date. James Potter. She tried to ignore the way her stomach felt like it was doing flips when she thought about her now boyfriend James Potter.

"Lily! Come out of the bathroom!"

"Just a moment!"

Lily took a breath and smiled into the mirror. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy. She had felt trapped in a downward spiral ever since her falling out with Snape and then her own sister. But ever since the Hogsmeade incident (as she referred to it) she had instead found herself in a state of bliss.

All because of James Potter.

"LILY!"

"Coming, coming!"

Lily marched out of the girl's bathroom clad in a towel and found Marlene, Mary, and Alice all standing outside the door waiting on her.

"How are all of you already dressed and ready?"

"_We _didn't have to do last minute alterations on the ball this morning-"

"And had all day to pamper now-"

"Sit down, girl, we've got work to do!"

"You lot scare me when you do that," said Lily but she took a seat in front of the vanity that they all shared.

After what seemed like an eternity to Lily (but in reality only a total of forty-five minutes) Lily had her hair curled and pinned in an updo that only Mary could accomplish, her makeup done, and the most daring dress she had ever worn. It was black lace with lace sleeves that trailed all the way down to her wrists. It was tight fitting all the way to her waist and then flared out and stopped at her knees. Her favorite part was the the lace trimming on her back and collar bone leading down to her arms were see through.

"Potter is going to _die _when he sees you!"

"There's no doubt! He's going to kill over!"

"Lily Evans! You are a minx!"

"You guys are exaggerating," said Lily standing up and turning to look at herself in the mirror. She silently hoped they were right though.

"Let's go see if Potter is downstairs!"

"I'll be down in a moment."

Marlene, Mary, and Alice took off towards the common room and Lily could hear them talking to who she could only assume were James and his friends. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a perfume bottle hidden under the pile of clothes. It was a gift her mother had given her. She had worn it herself and Lily only used it for special occasions in fear that she would run out one day and forget what her mother smelled like. She figured that this was as special as any occasion. She sprayed once, twice and then marveled in the smell for a moment. And for a moment it was as though her mother was there to see her daughter off to the dance.

"_LILY!_" three voices cried from downstairs and Lily was thankful for the momentary shock for it had retracted the tears.

Shutting the perfume in her trunk Lily turned to look at herself one last time in the mirror before leaving.

_Merlin, Potter _is _going to die. _

Lily walked slowly down the stairs and felt slightly subconscious as all the eyes in the room turned towards her. She felt a blush tint her cheeks as James eyed her up and down. She knew she should be use to it by now. They had been together for a couple of months and even before then he was not shy about how attracted he was to her. But Lily had never seen him bite his lip quite this way or never seen such hunger in his eyes.

"Fucking Merlin, _wow."_

Lily smirked.

"All right there, Potter?"

James regained his composure and met Lily's smirk with one of his own.

"Forgive me, Evans. I think my heart just stopped."

_One Year Later:_

Lily took a deep breath before looking up to meet James' eyes again.

"All right there, Evans?"

"It's Potter now you twit."

James smirked.

It really was a beautiful smirk.

One she had really come to appreciate and be thankful for over the years.

"Just checking."


End file.
